Talk:Leon Dreadpratt's Guide To Cannon Defense
Nice Job! Very well orgainzed guide. Thanks for all the good info. : ) NickyTalk Thank you! I am still working on it. Hopefully it will turn out as good as my looting guide. - Leon dreadpratt 03:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) info/and edit permision this is a good guid all about how to be prepair and but WE NEED TO SEE THAT THIS MINIGAME IS QUIET TIME CONSUMING AND BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK OF PLAY YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW THIS GUIDE OH MOUES AND ALL AND KNOW THAT SINCE THE GAME GIVES YOU ONLI 10 SEC OF TIME OUT BETWEEN WAVE, YOUR GONA BE UNVALIBLE TO DO OTHER STUFF IN THE GAME OR ANYTHING THAT MIGHT MAKE YOU GET OUT OF YOU COMPUTER (AFK) . IF YOU LEAVE AND YOUR NOT SHOOTING, THS MIGHT MAKE YOUR TEAM WORK HARDTER OR EVENTUALLY LOSE. (THO THE GAMES KICKS YOU IF YOU MAKE NO PROGRES IN TREE WAVES OR FIVE. Ok I added a section on not leaving - Leon dreadpratt 14:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) -i wanted to put some left out info on some ship class one tiny little detail. and a piture of this guide victory if follow If you want to add a bit to some of the ships setions go ahead - Leon dreadpratt 14:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Cold shot Hey Leon nice guide but you are wrong on won thing about this game. When using cold shot it does do damage which is about 130 to 150 per ship that touches it. Also you should add in to the cold shot part that when you use cold shot use it to buch up ships then use a keg to wipe them out then use firestorm to clean them up. I've played CD a ton ask me anything about the game and I can help. Ella Storm 05:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the information. I actually don't like cold shot very much, I don't know why I just find bullet to be more helpful. But still I know that many people prefer cold shot so I do not bias my guide. Anyway I will be sure to add that it does damage - Leon dreadpratt 14:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Loot Waves Leon as I was looking at the loot waves I noticed that they have a pattern that 6 waves loot, 7 waves loot, 6 waves loot, 7 waves loot and so on. With this pattern you should be able to find out what loot waves is the next one, so you can figure out the loot waves for as long as you wish. Ella Storm 22:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh you are totally right! You therefore could theoretically fingure out any noot wave. But the problem then becomes, how far can you realistically get? I think going up to 97 makes sense, I don't think many people reading this guide will be getting enywhere close to that. But it also makes sense to add wave 104 just so people know the game doesn't end at wave 100. - Leon dreadpratt 02:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ice Glitch Hector GoldMenace here CD Master, I would like to add to your tips and tricks with my newly found ice glitch I got to wave 111 using this. Also before I tell what it is GIVE ME CREDIT. Here's how: First, you will need POWDER KEG and COLDSHOT. Second, shoot the Powder Keg where you want to be permanantly Ice. Third, Shoot the Keg with Coldshot. Fourth, make sure the keg explodes. Last, Enjoy! Use this many times for best effects. ( May give you 100% accuracy ) GIVE ME CREDIT: Please give me credit anyone who reads this. P.S. I beat your wave with record with this :) I got phantom and rev four times in ONE game, we got to wave 111. Also, I bet I beat your score record. I got 1,000,000 and 100% accuracy so all in all this glitch is VERY helpful. MAKE SURE TO GIVE ME CREDIT!